


Chasing After The Dust (HAITUS)

by carelessy_falling



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Slow Updates, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, my first work on here, please be kind, probably the slowest and most dragged out fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelessy_falling/pseuds/carelessy_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hellish world where Ghouls,Titans, and Vampires exist, humanity wonders what else can possibly be thrown their way. Blood, gore, corpses, and horrid stenches are part of everyday life. There are those that are caught up in the mess, no longer living their lives and put through disastrous events, and those who fight with all the rage they have stored inside themselves to one day live once again in a world where none of these threats live and humans are once again on the top of the food chain.</p><p> </p><p>(In other words the fanfic no one asked for because they knew of the high expectations of death, chaos, destruction, feels, and other things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Titan Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters will just be brief summaries/intros and then the actual plot of the story will begin. Please stay patient. ^~^

Titans are just outside the walls waiting to _strike_ at any given moment, when the Colossal Titan does so, rendering humanity vulnerable and three soldiers were born. Their names are Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlert. As they struggle to be able to excel and defeat the Titans, a curveball is thrown their way and other fearsome creatures such as Ghouls and Vampires come into existence. As if one plague of monsters wasn't enough, there are now three curses on humanity. Humanity is no longer safe inside the walls, maybe from one threat but there are two that lie both _in and outside_ out of them. Eren's rage and detest of the creatures grows until it has taken over his entire being. Mikasa and Armin are concerned that they have now completely lost their once gentle friend.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                    **(Next Chapter: Ghoul Territory)**


	2. Ghoul Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly sorry it took so long to update for one meager summary... I promise I'll also update Vampire Territory today and maybe even start working on the first chapter!

Humanity is already at it's wits _end_ with the threat of the Titans raging outside, nevertheless, Ghouls come into existence. If they thought it couldn't get any worse, well, it just did. Hideyoshi Nagachika and Kaneki Ken are part of this world. The latter mentioned is an innocent, albeit naive, college student when he sets his sights on Rize Kamishiro. That was the start to his downfall. To Hide's knowledge, Kaneki was hospitalized after his date with Rize and disappeared soon after the incident with Nishio Nishiki. Hide grows concerned for his best friend and begins to investigate his possible whereabouts and people he could be affiliated with. Meanwhile, Kaneki goes through a rough roller coaster life with downfalls like never before, overcoming his detest of eating humans, being tortured, and so forth. Fate begins to rip at these two's seams and it's wonder if they'll ever see each other again. 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                        **( Next:** **Vampire Territory)**

 


	3. Vampire Territory

With the Titans and Ghouls rampaging on inside and outside of the walls, you would think one was plenty enough right? _Nope_ , three's a charm and you know what they say, misery loves company. Vampires join in on the fun. What's more fun than having a monster that eats you whole, another who eats parts of you, and _then_ just  _one more monster_ that sucks the life out of you? Not only is humanity damned to die a dog's death, but if you just so happen to survive, you become livestock! Yuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya and their family just so happen to be the unfortunate ones who are livestock. Mika conjures up a plan to help his family by giving his blood to the noble, Ferid Bathory. While Yuu isn't the least bit accepting of this, the others remain unaware of just  _how_ their older brother is able to bring such nice things back home. After one session, Mika comes home late as usual, with a gun and a map of the city that he stole from Ferid. Although they do make the escapade to the hall that lies between a life of being livestock and freedom and possible death, what prevents their successful escape is the sadistic noble himself. With the odds being to Ferid's favor, Mika takes the gun (from Yuu's hand) and attempts to shoot the noble. Only to be deathly injured and left bleeding out. Yuu, left in shock and tears after the death of his only family, escapes after a brief exchange with Mika. When he emerges from the tunnel, he meets with Guren Ichinose who takes him into the military and Yuu swears revenge on the Vampires for his dear family and himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                **(Next: What Lies Within)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!! yay?  
> I'm sorry the descriptions seem so bland and rip-offs of the animes /.\


	4. What Lies Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't exactly begun telling you the story, but I will indulge you in some information before we truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just confusing gibberish which you will probably hate me for...

     250 years ago, life was as peaceful as it could get. What with reckless humans destroying each other as well as their own habitat. All for materials that are being exhausted and will soon cease to exist; all for human “aesthetic”, greed, and urge for self-destruction. Well, it seems the gods above grew angry at the humans and their utter ignorance and sent the first plague. Titans.

Humanity suffered and began dying out quickly. The gods were extremely satisfied with their work and hoped soon they would be wiped out. For they would never make another creature filled with such grotesqueness and freewill stored inside of them. You see, they made these monsters with specific standards. They only targeted humans and they hunted them purely for the bloodlust.

  _Panic surged through like never before_.

All wars added up could never come close to the terror and bloodshed endured by the Titans. Humanity was cruel to its resources and blessings, therefore they were all immensely penalized for the sins they have committed. There were no innocent. By simply existing you were the greatest flaw the universe could have ever concocted and you had to be destroyed. Usually, when you have a bounty on you, as well as when they want your head on a gold platter with an assortment of the most beautiful flowers just for the celebration of your discontinuation of existence, it usually means the greater power fears you. That is the exact opposite of why this grand scale of annihilation is being permitted nevertheless _encouraged._ They loathe mankind and _very_ much regret letting them rampage around. They view you all as how you see a 5 year old child throwing a fit because they didn’t get the right _dolly_ or _pebble_ to throw around and play with.

Contempt was brewing and brewing and brewing within them until they came unto the decision. Why not make _them_ miserable? Why not make _them_ pay for what they have done? So they did. But, with a mild setback, humanity’s death rates were slowing. It appears they’re not _entirely_ eager for self-destruction. Through the centuries and a half, there have been many with a strong will to survive. The gods couldn’t decide who had the most ferocity stored inside them and who had more hatred. Eren Jaeger of course, was in this list. You see, he’s not the only human viewed as a suicidal reckless person. True, they all had their strengths and vulnerabilities, but unlike the rest, he had something special inside him. Buried deep, deep inside his anger, hatred, and utter loathing for these beings that have “invaded” his home… he’s only human. He feels all that a cornered creature should. After all, **“The cornered rat will bite the cat.”** Every other human being empathizes with him. Unfortunately for people like him, he is written off as a person only as good as his emotions because he happens to be a teen. It also happens to be considered taboo to want to live and voicing it out. Hence, he was shrugged off as the simple debris that needed to be managed with accordingly.

     Getting off topic, the actual reason of the minor setback to the death rates was merely because the humans were finally smart enough to build walls around themselves. Yes, while you’re not _anywhere near_ enough advanced to defeat your threat, _cage_ yourselves _please_! Use your current technology to do the best you can. It’ll work… eventually. As you can see this is no ordinary story. There will be no sugar coating. If you are squeamish I advise you leave and never come back for I’ve hardly dabbled into the topic of death and gore. Anyways, the gods were minorly caught off guard _. Wow, they actually want to live_.

But for what exactly? Only for the fear of one day no longer living in the illusion of peace that they have weakly put over themselves? The peace that is much more fragile than a single thread or a bone? They want to live for they fear the afterlife. They always question what happens after they die. You’d have to experience it first to understand the true meaning of desolation. To feel either the sensation of falling into a void filled with nothing and everything at once, filled with your greatest fears and worst nothings. Or, to feel a great emptiness as you sit still eternally in a blinding room. No one wants to thinks _that though_. They would want immortality. As if that isn’t already something a select few _already yearn_. No good things come to those who are rapacious. How would you even benefit of being immortal? Watching all those you have loved, will love, or would love, wilt and die as you live on. Facing reality of being lonely forever for no one could live along beside you. True, you can watch the world develop on alongside you as you should with a child that you’d bare. But, you can also watch as it burns like a convicted criminal.

You never know the outcome of certain decisions and choices. Why risk your safety and sanity pondering over all possible results when you can live in peace? Ha! As if. Even if you live a normal life, peace is not guaranteed, you’ll always find something to be displeased about. It’s in your nature. Don’t feel as if I’m merely a person to belittle humans, trust me, I bear no ill will to humans. Only to their actions. We’re not here for how I feel about you though; we’re here to learn how the hell did you survive?

     My god, I am all over the place. We’re supposed to be talking about the Titans and the Shiganshina Trio, but, here I am talking about all of humanity and confusing you with possibly meaningless information. I promise I’ll talk about it soon. For argument’s sake, let’s just agree this is an intro of sorts to ease you into this as smoothly as possible. I apologize for the confusion but bear with me; I didn’t want to tell anyone this story. The higher power that applies to me has forced me to share what I have witnessed. The reason why will be revealed… later. On to the important humans…

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Mikasa Ackerman, child of the Ackerman’s. Ranked #1 in her class. Orphan.

Armin Arlert, Rank, outside of Top 10. Orphan.

Eren Jaeger, child of Carla and Grisha Jaeger. Ranked #5 in his class. Orphan.

    

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

Each has had rather unfortunate events happen to them. It seems as though they couldn’t even get through childhood without at least one parent dying. Or guardian, it didn’t seem to matter to the world. Prey was prey and they fell to the predator’s clutches as predicted and assured by the superiors. Oh, it seems, not all prey will stay prey.

According to mankind, _we are the hunters and they are the prey._

  I guess we can come to the conclusion that what lies within mankind is what makes them truly remarkable creatures. To find out what truly resides within you past the initial greed, envy, and hatred; you must continue on with this story. No easy way out.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Until then…….

 

 

 

**(Next: Tiptoe Past the Solution)**


End file.
